Wild Hearts
by readb00ksbl0wminds1
Summary: After years of travelling, Eden Potter moved to New York City and opened a cafe. Everything was going great, she so far was successful in avoiding her biological father and his team, her business was booming, and no ones tried to kill her, yet. Things were perfect, until Bruce Banner walked into her cafe.
1. Prologue

They told her that she was her parents "little delight". That she was their pride and joy, that they loved her so much that it hurts.

Eden finds it ironic that she was the reason they died.

Even as she stared at her dead mothers face-even in death she was beautiful; hair made of fire, eyes made from emeralds, forever frozen at 21- and listened to her mother tell her not to blame herself, all Eden could think was,

" _If she wasn't born, they wouldn't be dead"_

Maybe they would have a house in Godric's Hollow, with a green lawn with a white picket fence. Little girls with black hair, and boys with a shock of red hair running around joy on their young faces as Lily and James Potter, as beautiful as ever, ran after them, or maybe they just sat on the faded, white porch swing that groaned and creaked as it gently swayed back and forth. It was perfect and everything Eden ever wanted but knew she would never have. It was one of the many things Eden accepted a long time ago.

They first thing Eden accepted was when she was 11-years-old and as she sat on the bed in the hospital wing and stared into the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore she realized that her life would never be normal. An abnormal childhood filled with unexplainable-at the time- events, random people walking up to her and shaking her hand with adoration shining in there eyes. Then going to Hogwarts and _finally_ there were people like her, who could do things _like_ Eden. People who didn't whisper about " _that weird Potter girl, who could do freakish things."_ But when Eden arrived at Hogwarts the weren't whispering about her freakishness, but instead they were whispering about her defeat of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. How she was destined to do good things, how was the "most powerful witch of her generation"

So, yeah, Eden realized pretty early in life that she would never lead a normal life. If people weren't talking about her abnormalities they were talking about her 'immense power'.

What utter bullocks.

The second thing Eden accepted was that James Potter was not her biological father. How could he be? Eden looked absolutely nothing like him. Sure she looked a lot like her mum, but there was no Potter in Eden, no messy hair, no impaired vision, and Eden certainly didn't have James Potters height.

There was also the fact that Eden's biological father contacted her the summer before 3rd year. He didn't know about Eden until a few months before and wanted to double check she was his. Apparently he was a big deal across the pond and women always claim they were having his child just to get some money out of him. So Eden and him exchanged letters for a few months before she visited him the summer she turned 14. She met his team, the Avengers, and Eden and them got along famously.

So Eden stayed in New York for the months of June, July and most of August before returning to England for school.

Eden's father, Tony, didn't know she was a witch. He, along with everyone else, thought she attended a school for the extremely gifted. Some wondered why Tony was never offered a spot for everyone knew Tony Stark was a genius, Eden offered the explanation that only the children of Alumni could get in. It was very picky on who got in, she said with a amused look on her face.

Everything changed after fourth year.

Eden was more withdrawn, which was saying something. She was paler then usual, she lost weight she couldn't afford to lose, her eyes dulled. She would wake up screaming in the night, begging for Cedric to run, to hide for " _them to save him, please!"_ After the second night of waking someone up, Eden got J.A.R.V.I.S to sound proof her room. They had enough problems all on their own, they didn't her messed up life to deal with too.

After Sirius died, Eden got scared. She couldn't even protect her own _magical_ godfather, how is she supposed to protect her _muggle_ father who lived in another continent? The answer was easy, she couldn't.

So Eden did what she does best, she pulled away from people whom she grown to love like another family. Her letters went from bi-weekly to weekly. From there it went down hill with no intention of stopping. She got into fights with Tony about her lack of trying in maintaining their relationship, they got into fights over everything really. It got so bad that they ceased all communication with each other. This happened around Christmas of sixth year. She spent Christmas crying her eyes out while her friends tried to comfort her, along with her girlfriend of the time, Ginny. Eden pushed through, but a little part of her broke after that.

 _January 10th 2014_

It was two years after the final battle, and Eden was doing alright.

Ginny and Eden tried dating after the war, but they were two very different people who would always love each other-they were each other's firsts after all- but just didn't seem to fit together anymore. Eden had a long string of boyfriends and girlfriends after that. None of them lasted more then a couple weeks, for the first time in her life Eden was playing the field. Oddly enough, Eden was perfectly alright with that. She got to meet new people, learn the do's and don'ts of relationships all though trying new things and putting herself out there.

Currently, Eden was single and ready to mingle. Preferably in a foreign country.

Brazil to be specific.

Eden decided to travel the world. She was going to experience different things and damnit she was going to have fun. So Eden travelled, all over the world.

First was Brazil, where she meet Lucas, a gorgeous mechanic who had a deep voice and magical hands. They had one unforgettable month together, he showed her the best parts of the city she was staying in. Not the superficial tourist version, but the heart of the city. Where people laughed and danced freely with the joy of young children, where the food was authentic and tasted like heaven. At night they would lock themselves in the hotel Eden was staying at and stay up to all hours of the night and fall asleep sweaty, with blissful expressions on their faces. That all came crashing down when Eden noticed someone following her.

They cornered her late at night when she was walking back from Lucas's garage, he was working late and wouldn't be able to join her that night. 'What a shame' Eden though wistfully as she dearly hoping for Lucas's company that night. As she took a left turn past an alley, a hand shot out and grabbed her hair and yanked her into the alley.

Her scalp burned from the harsh handling of her hair, but Eden ignored that as her mind suddenly cleared and she knew exactly what to do.

For the better part of 4 years many people have complained about Eden's elbows being too boney, and for they first time Eden felt happy she had such boney elbows. Quickly, Eden raised her arm up and jammed it right into her attackers hip causing them to stumble and they let out a distinctly masculine grunt. Eden turned around so they were facing him and using his surprise to her advantage, Eden kicked her right leg up in between his, hitting him right in the groin. He let out a groan of pain and dropped to his knees in front of her and quickly, Eden punched him with surprising strength considering her small build. He was out cold but not dead, Eden could tell by the rising and falling of his chest. Eden crouched down next to him and pushed his left sleeve up to his elbow. With a groan, Eden hung her head in resignation before she reached into his pocket to see if he had any ID. Unsurprisingly he only had a couple of crumpled of bills and a few Galleons. Eden took those, she didn't want any muggles finding them and getting themselves killed. Or obliviated.

Whichever came first really.

Eden sighed and stood up before she bended down and hoisted her unknown attacker onto her thin shoulders. She stumbled under the weight a bit before she got her footing and apparated out of there. Appearing in front of the Brazilian ministry, she walked into the entrance which was filled with witches and wizards who has places to go and people to see. They all stopped when they noticed a young red headed witch, with a man almost twice her weight on her shoulders. Eden promptly dropped the body onto the ground causing her shoulders to sag in relief when the weight was taken off them, and said,

"Do what you want with him."

Before turning around and leaving without giving any further details.

It took approximately 2 seconds for people to snap back into action, and by the time they got outside to question this mysterious red hairs lady, she was gone. It took them 2 days to identify him as an English wizard named Greg Mason, known death eater and wanted for the murder of 13 people.

After Brazil it was India. After India she stopped in Egypt to visit Bill who was doing an expedition there for a couple of weeks, she even got to help a bit. It was wonderful and the adrenaline rush was _amazing_ but it wasn't Eden's cup of tea. She didn't appreciate the scorching sun and never ending sand. But it would be a nice place to visit later. After Egypt, Eden went to France which was nice. She got to improve her French and the cool days was a nice contrast to the heat filled ones in Egypt. It was also nice for her sunburn, Eden burned easily. Another reason not to stay in Egypt. She visited the Delacour's who had a lovely property in France. It was more in the rural part of France, so rolling green hills and beautiful forests. Eden stayed with them when she was in France, she tried to refuse but they were very adamant that she did. Eden figured that Bill owled them to keep an eye out for her, Bill seemed to think something was wrong with Eden. She claimed to be perfectly happy but he didn't believe her, she told him he was wrong.

Well, he wasn't exactly wrong. Something _had_ been bothering Eden as of late.

She missed her dad.

Not James Potter- who even though he wasn't her biological father, she still loved him dearly- but Tony Stark. She looked him up when she was in Brazil (and no it wasn't as creepy as it sounds. She googled him), she saw that he was happy living with his team and their various partners in the Avengers' tower. She didn't want to impose on their little family, she didn't want to be a nuisance. Even though Eden has spent the past 8 years of her life surrounded by people who love her, living with the Dursley's had taken its toll on Eden. No matter how many times people told her she wasn't, she will always feel as though she is a burden that no one wishes to carry,

China, Japan, Chile, Russia, Scotland, Ireland. Eden travelled many places. But no matter what she always sent her friends a letter every couple of days to let them know she wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere.

But then Germany happened.

For 3 straight months no one heard a thing from Eden. Not a whisper, not anything. There was search parties, there were tears, there was many 'Please God if you are listening, please bring her back to us' whispered. There was even some thought as to calling her muggle father, but that was quickly shot down as he was a _muggle._ But then she turned up in Sydney, _Australia_ of all places with more scars then before and one new tattoo to add to her- apparently- growing collection. And absolutely no memory of the past 3 months. Eden spent one week at St. Mungos trying different potions to try and bring her memory back but one very frustrated Dr. Lamb told her that it must be her repressing the memories because they were so traumatic.

Useless he was.

Eden had 17 years of traumatic memories if that's how her brain reacted then she was pretty sure she wouldn't remember any of her life.

Against the protest of the Weasley family - Hermione included, her and Ron were engaged! - Eden kept on travelling. But Eden had only one destination in mind. Rome, Italy.

Eden always wanted to do something crazy there and say," When in Rome" so she was going to Rome and no one was stopping her.

Eden had one wild week in Rome, that was for sure. It was pretty much one big blur of flowing drinks, good music, and excellent people to enjoy her time with. Eden surprisingly meet one really good friend in Rome.

Aspen Cody, Eden woke up in Aspen's bed with one shoe, no bra and no memory of the previous night next to Aspen with an emu on the ground in front of the bed. Apparently they were involved with an "illegal" emu fight ring.

Eden had no memory of this. But Aspen did. She wouldn't stop laughing for 10 minutes when she woke up next to a disoriented Eden staring frightfully at the emu. She explained that last night the somehow ended up at the emu fighting cage and Eden bet on a emu and won it after it won the game. Aspen said the Eden named it Sidney to remind her of the great Emu war in Australia. Long story short Aspen has no idea where the other shoe was or where Eden's favourite bra was. Eden was going to miss that bra, it was expensive and soft. She named it Simon.

Ok so Eden was still slightly drunk from last night.

Eden also ran into Blaise Zabini of all people. They had a...thing in sixth year before Eden started dating Ginny. It never progressed to anything physical because Eden didn't want the risk of getting pregnant during the war. She of course didn't have that particular problem with Ginny but on her last night in Rome she spent it with Blaise. He was just as she remembered him; charismatic, manipulative, cunning, slightly cold but had good intentions. Eden wouldn't say she loved him, it wasn't like that. It never was and it never will be. But whatever they have, it was explosive. As they laid in bed that night in Blaise's expensive Egyptian cotton sheets she whispered quietly to him as he traced shapes known only to him on her pale back, "Thank you"

"What for?" He asked lazily as he started to trail his hand up and down her arm.

Eden looked up into his dark eyes and gave him a half-smile but didn't answer his questions as she begun to kiss down his chest.

When Blaise woke up the next morning feeling satisfied as one could be when he noticed a piece of paper on the bedside table. He rolled his eyes and hoped that Potter hadn't written him some cheesy love note. He looked at it with a bit of hesitation before reading it.

' _Call me;)'_ was written beneath a phone number with a semi-familiar area code. "Huh" Blaise thought out loud, "It looks like it's from New York City."

 _November 2 2014_

"Bloody Yanks" Eden muttered to herself as she was almost hit by a car when she was crossing the road. It was clearly her turn to cross the street, why were these New Yorkers always in such a rush? "Cheers!" She shouted at the taxi man who honked at her and flipped her the bird.

Well fuck them.

Eden rolled her eyes in exasperation. She had moved to New York City 2 months ago, she had decided to open a bakery and see how that went. If that didn't work out, Eden had a plan to work as a mechanic at the garage she sometimes helps out as. She was friends with the owner, Logan Peters. His son was a wizard whom Eden met during her travels. He was an apprentice at the camp Eden stayed in when she visited Charlie in Romania a couple of months back. They became quite good friends after he got over the whole 'Girl-Who-Lived' thing. He wasn't a particularly hard guy to remember. He was built like a house, 6'1 and 220lbs he was practically made to be a dragon tamer. He was a teddy bear at heart though.

Surprisingly, Eden's business was booming. 'Java Junkie Cafe' it was called, it attracted people because it was situated right where the early workers past on their way to work. Also, they got some elderly couples who are looking for a quiet Cafe to have a early morning coffee. Eden's Cafe had a wide variety of pastries, coffees, teas and hot chocolates. It was never without someone sitting down by the fire place to warm up from the bitter November air.

Eden had three co-workers; Devon, Macy and Katherine. Devon was studying to become a pastry chef so he worked in the kitchen. He tried out new recipes but had to get the approval from Eden before he could sell them at the cafe. Macy was taking a year off to save up money to attend NYU next year. She worked two jobs and volunteered at the local homeless shelter, she was a very nice and dedicated person. She also very good with dealing with impatient customers. Katherine on the other hand was Eden's little anti-social friend. She shied away from people, but once you got to know her you couldn't get her to shut up. She was studying at Juilliard as a pianist, and she was a very beautiful musician.

Life was pretty good for Eden, she had three wonderful employees who were also her friends, a stable job (though she didn't really need it, James Potter left everything to her. That included the Potter family vault which was filled with priceless artifacts and jewels, as well as money, Eden was set for life.) and a lovely apartment on the Upper East Side, in walking distance from the cafe.

All was well until Bruce Banner walked into her cafe.


	2. A Change Would Do You Good

**Change is the law of life.**

 **And those who only look to the past or future**

 **Are sure to miss the present.**

 **\- John F Kennedy**

Bruce Banner stumbled into the kitchen on the communal floor in the Avengers Tower. He had only gotten 2 hours of sleep last night thanks to Tony - no not like that - who was prattling on about a new experiment he was thinking about. This was at 2 am in the morning so Bruce didn't remember much, only something about an Ultron.

Whatever the hell that was.

Bruce was cranky, sleepy and in dire need of a cup of strong, black good old fashioned coffee. Problem was there was no coffee left.

"Where the hell is the coffee?" Bruce snapped half-heartedly at Clint who was practically falling asleep in his bowl of chocolate Cheerios. The guy looked so tired and pathetic that even cranky, caffeine deprived Bruce couldn't get _too_ mad at him.

"There isn't any." was the mumbled response. Bruce rolled his eyes in exasperation.

'Well no shit Sherlock, I want to know where it went' Bruce thought tiredly. At this rate he was going to skip the whole cup thing and insert an IV of coffee right into his bloodstream.

Bruce finally focused his attention back to Clint who actually _had_ fallen asleep in his bowl of cereal. Rolling his eyes, Bruce huffed and sulked his way back to the elevator. He was going to have to go out.

 **XxX**

Bruce practically whimpered when the brisk November air reached him and seeped into his poor bones. He was going to die - okay he was being a bit melodramatic but honestly all he wanted was a good cup of coffee, normally that didn't include going outside in November at 6:30 on a Sunday morning so yeah, Bruce had the right to be a bit melodramatic.

Bruce set a fast pace, half to keep body heat, half because he wanted coffee, and set out towards a cafe he's heard has amazing coffee and cronuts. Bruce loved cronuts, he was 87% sure they were the reason he's gained 10 pounds in the last 3 weeks. But Bruce didn't care, well okay maybe a _bit_ , because if he was going to die during a mission he at least wanted to be able to say he died happy.

Okay so maybe Bruce was _very_ sleep deprived.

Finally reaching _Java Junkie,_ he was pleasantly surprised at the interior. Cherry wood floors, white walls, modern art hung up, wooden chairs and tables that match the floors, and a counter with glass sides proudly showing a _divine_ collection of sweets. Cupcakes, muffins, squares, brownies, cookies, cakes, cinnamon buns, blondies. It looked like heaven, and it certainly smelled that way too. Bruce could smell the fresh ground coffee beans from the doorway. He was pretty sure he died from the cold and went to heaven.

"Welcome newbie costumer, what can I do for you?" Someone chirped in front of him.

Bruce would admit that he jumped slightly, he had been so focused on the smell and the sights he hadn't noticed the girl at the counter. ' _Macy'_ her name tag read, it was written in bright pink.

"Can I get, uh" he glanced up at the board hanging above her head and quickly read the different beverages, "Sucker Punch, large, and a chocolate cronut please?"

She stared at him. Bruce panicked a little too much, did she recognize him as the Other Guy?

"A large, sir? Are you sure?" She asked him in a slightly high pitched voice

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief, he'll take that as a no. "Uh, yes?"

"Alright. $4.50, please."

Bruce handed her a crumpled up $5 bill, collected his change and sat down at a table near the fireplace that he hadn't noticed before, kind of hard not too, the thing was huge. And warm, so Bruce didn't care. In the 5 short minutes it took for Macy to make his coffee and put his delicious cronut - no he was not drooling thank you very much- Bruce had almost fallen asleep twice. Macy, carrying his cronut and coffee, waltzed up to him and gently placed the said items in front of him on the wood table in front of him. Her hair was very pretty, Bruce noticed absent-mindedly, pink and curly. Like cotton candy.

Yeah Bruce need coffee, and he needed it _now._

"Enjoy" Macy said as she smiled at him politely, "But drink it slowly, it has a lot of caffeine."

Bruce nodded his head but didn't listen to her warning, for the minute after she walked away Bruce took a big gulp of the scalding hot coffee. And promptly died.

"Holy hell!" Bruce wheezed, coughing. "What the hell is in this stuff?"

"Shit ton of caffeine." was Macy's unhelpful reply, "I told you to drink it slowly"

"Not helping!"

She didn't reply. Once Bruce got over the initial shock of ingesting a 'shit ton of caffeine', he started to actually like the taste. It was very strong, but it had a nice taste to it and a great after taste so Bruce continued to drink. Slowly this time. After a couple of sips coffee Bruce decided to try his cronut.

Bruce thought he found the food of the Gods. It was soft, gooey, and yet still crunchy. But not too crunchy; it was perfect.

Bruce Banner was sitting at a cafe at 6:50 am on a Sunday, warm, cozy, extremely comfortable and just had a foodgasm, Bruce promptly fell asleep.

 **XxX**

Bruce woke up to people talking.

"- I think we killed him!"

"What do you mean _we_?! I just got here!"

"Yeah but this is your cafe, therefore you're an accomplice!"

"Shush! I think he's starting to wake up."

Bruce warily opened his eyes, blinked a few times to focus them and nearly passed out from shock.

"Eden?"

She in return, widened her green eyes almost comically, "Bruce? What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping, apparently." Macy piped up from behind Eden, Eden shushed her again.

It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water over Bruce, all his previous sleepiness faded away, only to be replaced by hurt and anger.

"Does Tony know you're here? That little ass, how dare he not tell us?" Bruce said with anger clearly displayed on his face. He with the rest of the team had been wondering for years what happened to Eden, last time they saw her she was 15 - almost 16 - years old and obviously very scared. One day she left for school and never came back, Tony never really gave any details to what happened, only that they wouldn't be seeing Eden for a while. The entire team was crushed, they all loved Eden in their own way: she was a light in the ever present darkness. To lose that light suddenly was like to lose a limb.

Eden frantically shook her head, "No and you can't tell him Bruce! No one was supposed to know I was here, please Bruce don't tell him!"

"But Eden he has a right to know, you're his daughter!" Bruce said with a hint of sadness in his voice, he knew how hard it was for Tony when Eden left. The state of his garage afterwards was evidence. He was also upset that Eden would ask that of him, he thought it was kind of selfish of her to ask that of him; to deny his best friend and team mate the fact that his only daughter was back and not in fact, gone forever.

"I know, and I feel terrible asking this of you, but Bruce you have to understand, there was reasons and circumstances and I can't really tell you them right now. I will talk to Tony eventually but not today and not tomorrow. I _promise_ I'll talk to him but on my own terms, okay?" Eden pleaded, her face paler than normal and eyes shinning. "Can you promise to not tell him?"

Bruce slowly let out the breath of air he didn't know he was holding in, "Fine, I promise."

Eden slowly nodded her head, "Thank you Bruce, so much."

"Don't thank me yet" He warned, "I will only keep your secret for so long, if you haven't contacted him in 3 months then I will tell him, understood?"

"Understood."

 **XxX**

Bruce left the cafe quickly after that, he didn't want to stick around for awkward silence after their intense conversation filled with empty promises and hollow words. Which Eden understood, she would run away too. Except this is her business and she needs to run it and make sure it doesn't burn under the watch of Devon who got distracted quickly and has a history of burning things down. Not purposefully of course, accidentally. But all the same.

"Good afternoon Sam" Eden said cheerfully to the elderly man who was a regular, "What can I do for you today?"

Sam smiled at her, "A dark roast with 1 sugar please, dear. Oh! And a slice of your lemon cake please."

"Will that be all?" Eden asked as she put the proper prices into the cash register. After he nodded she said, "$5.75 please"

Some might find Eden's life boring, some might find it dull but right now, boring and dull is all Eden needed.

 **XxX**

 _Eden faced her soon to be murderer with her back straight and her head up, if she was going to die, she wanted to die with her chin up. Lord Voldemort gave her a twisted smile that looked more like a wild beast barring his teeth at his prey than a smile._

 _"Eden Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, come to die?" he whispered but he might as well as shouted it for the clearing was dead silent and Eden's adrenaline was pumping through her veins making her on high alert. Her senses were heightened; she could hear Hagrid muttering 'no!' over and over again, she could practically taste the anxiety in the air and Eden could sure as hell see the Death Eaters shuffling in their spots like scolded children._

 _Bastards._

 _"Let go sweetheart" Lily Potter muttered into her daughters ear. She was so, so incredibly proud of her daughter. Her husband James, gave her a sad smile and held onto her hand before he grabbed her hand and the disappeared, together._

 _Eden closed her eyes and something inside her broke. She was truly and utterly alone now._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _And Eden succumbed to the darkness that has been calling her name since she was 11 years old._

 **XxX**

Eden awoke to her heart beating wildly and dried tears on her pale cheeks. She looked at her clock, _2:31 am_ it read. Eden sighed, she knew she wasn't getting anymore sleep.

Swinging her feet off the bed, Eden got up and stuffed her feet in her monster slippers before leaving her room to head towards the kitchen and started to make herself some tea. She actually got 3 hours of sleep, a new record. Yes, Eden did realize how sad that sounded but she refused to acknowledge that it was a problem that maybe she should get help. She was perfectly fine, everything was good she was just hitting a bump in the road. That's it, a bump and nothing more.

Several minutes later Eden sat on her couch with a steaming cup of tea in her cold hands and a hand knitted blanket wrapped around her thin shoulders. Eden looked at the time that was on her now on TV.

 _2:45 am._

Eden sighed to herself and decided to get comfortable, for she will be here for a while.

 **XxX**

At the same time, Tony Stark was currently in his workshop not really doing anything, merely procrastinating. The tower was silent because everyone went to bed ages ago, well everyone being everyone besides Tony. Tony hadn't been able to sleep properly since the Incident as it was now referred to these days. The Incident was of course the disappearance of his beloved daughter, Eden. Ever since she left Tony's been worried; how was she? Was she happy? Sad? Depressed? Dead? Missing her father? Or did she go back to England and never looked back? Tony looked back, of course he looked back. Those almost 3 years were the best of his life. He didn't know he wanted to be a father until he was, the situation could have probably been different if Eden wasn't the best kid/ teenager in the whole world.

She was intelligent, funny, caring, beautiful and everything one could possibly want in a child and more.

Tony missed her so very much.

He wanted to see her again, to have Eden live with him. To wake up every morning and see her sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and give him a sunny smile because she was always so alert in the morning, to teach her stuff he never had the chance to, like mechanics and how to be able to change a tire because he knew she was practically useless with technology. Tony wanted to have his daughter back so much, sometimes (always) it hurts.

 **XxX**

It's been 2 weeks since Bruce first came to Eden's cafe. He's been back practically every day since. True to his word, Bruce hasn't said anything to Tony or the other Avengers. Eden knew she was being incredibly selfish - she didn't need Bruce telling her that to know - but for all the courage and bravery Eden had she couldn't bare the thought of seeing her father. She knew she was the reason their relationship took the turn for the worse. She _knew_ it was her fault that they didn't really have a relationship. But at the time Eden didn't have a lot of options.

Option number one, tell her father that she's a witch and he either freaks out and doesn't talk to her or he decides that he wants to help out. Both were a terrible scenarios in Eden's opinion. Option number two, don't tell him anything, continue on like normal - visit him in the summer - and have Voldemort and his Death Eaters come and kill Tony and the rest of his team.

Both options were horrible.

So Eden went with the less horrible option. Pull away from him, don't tell him anything and keep everyone from figuring out about him. Although this option wasn't very smart and could have worked out like option two, it was Eden's best bet.

It worked, didn't it?

Suddenly, someone's hand was on her shoulder, shocking her out of her thoughts. Eden fought the urge to snap that persons arm. It was Devon.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Devon said apologetically, he looked freaked out.

"It's fine" Eden dismissed, "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Well it's just," he hesitated, "That mans been staring at you for the past 10 minutes" Devon sad gesturing to someone that made Eden's heart momentarily stop beating.

Tony.

 **XxX**

 **A/N-** Thank you everyone for the reviews! I was totally not expecting that, sorry for the short chapter, I promise chapter 3 will be longer!

Ok so about Eden, I wouldn't say she sleeps around a lot. She wasn't having one night stands or anything she was having relationships, she wasn't necessarily having sex with everyone she dated (she has a 4 date rule). And in case you didn't catch it, Eden is bisexual. After a couple of years of being too scared to be in a relationship because Voldemort might kill them and not having a lot of experience in the dating field, I think Eden just wanted to have some freedom and date whoever the hell she wanted. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed:) Oh! And there's a poll to see who Eden should end up with in the end, she will probably have relationships before just endgame kind of thing. Thanks:)


End file.
